


God Eater

by Qwacker



Series: Sheikah Link AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Link befriends monsters, Malon is Link's partner in crime, She is absolutely down for adventure, Sheikah Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwacker/pseuds/Qwacker
Summary: He is a child that fits in neither world. A friend to monsters that must defeat the source of great evil and the hero of Hyrule who is born to the heretic Sheikah.Link doesn't care much for the adults' discords though. He just wants to finish is quest for princess Zelda and find his family.
Relationships: Impa & Link (Legend of Zelda), Kafei & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Malon
Series: Sheikah Link AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167011
Comments: 25
Kudos: 49





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to stop being a coward and put my new fics with my old fics

Going into the lost woods angry was probably not the smartest decision, Link granted, but his eyes felt dangerously leaky and there was no way he would give Mido the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Infuriating Link seemed to be an innate talent the Kokiri used on every occasion to mock from his need to be taught what was natural to Kokiris to his lack of fairy without forgetting his unusual appearance.

Even more infuriating was Link’s inability to voice a retort for his voice seemed to abandon him when met with confrontation (or just most people).

It was obvious he wasn’t like the other Kokiri, and Link was suspecting they all knew he wasn’t one at all. He'd have to be an idiot not to know he wasn’t.

He'd also have to be an idiot to walk into a hole, but that's exactly what he did.

Fortunately Link's ego took most of the damage and scratched knees were easily ignored.

The underground cavern in which he fell was narrow, the entrance out of reach and hidden from sight by plants which explained how he failed to see it.

There was no doubt Saria would look for Link eventually, so the boy wasn't worried about being stuck here until he turned into a Skull Kid. 

Heck, maybe he'd be found by a Skull Kid first. 

Tired from his angry run and humiliating fall, the red eyed boy allowed his back to slide down the dirt wall and slipped his legs into a small space that would allow for some room before wiping his tears on the back of his arm.

The day could not get any worse.

Except for the pain in his leg.

Something was pinching it. _Hard._

Link pulled his leg back from whatever toothless jaws had grabbed him and changed his position to look into the small space, cheek digging into the ground.

It was a deku baba. Small, barely larger than a sprout but definitely not one from it's coloration.

Babas usually weren't much of a nuisance unless they were hungry.

_And from the size of it, this one hasn’t eaten in a long while._ Link realized.

So it was either be uncomfortable or be in pain. Great.

He was stuck in a tiny crevasse with a hungry baba and only had a knife and a few pieces of smoked bird in his bag to keep himself full.

Life sucks and Mido sucks harder.

  
  
///////

“Shut up!” Link snarled at the plant which had not ceased to aggressively snap it’s jaws in the last three hours.

The earth was very hard to dig but Link had made steady progress in making himself hand holds (which would NOT crumble this time). His knife had snapped already and his hands were raw and bleeding with a broken nail but he’d be out of the crevasse come morning.

With a weary sigh, the “Kokiri” sat back down and pulled his snack out of his now empty bag, hoping his stomach would cease to rumble, but the Deku Baba once again snapped at his ankles, pinching his bruised skin.

Link yelped.

“What do I have to do to make you stop?!” he snapped at the creature. He felt stupid for that, but this whole ordeal had more than tried his patience.

He slipped a whole strip of meat into his mouth, chewing aggressively and threw another one at the Baba so it would leave him alone.

A happy hiss made it to Link’s ears and the plant chugged the piece down before pinching Link’s leg again, less hard this time.

Curious (and mostly extremely bored), Link took another piece and held it out to the plant who ripped it out of his hand and swallowed it once more. The process was repeated until the plant stopped demanding food and happily lied it’s head on top of Link’s legs.

It’s only once the boy realizes the thing is sleeping that Link takes it in.

He accidentally befriended a Baba.

Gently, Link held it’s head and slipped his bag underneath instead of his legs.

Scratching another foothold into existence, Link had a wild thought.

Maybe he could take his new friend along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baba's name is Chompers courtesy of Agent3Novi  
> (link here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi )

“Hey, Link!” Saria greeted cheerily. 

The silver haired boy waved with a smile and she could swear the baba hanging from his bag perked up

In the recent past, she would have felt saddened that Link still greeted her silently. She entirely blamed Mido for that, who despite Link’s best efforts to learn, had mocked his early speech difficulties until the poor soul stopped speaking at the grand old age of three and took two more years to take it back up.

However, seeing him happily pet the newly dubbed “Chompers” warmed her heart.

Despite Mido’s incessant yammering, Chompers had quickly wormed himself into the hearts of the Kokiris.

It helped that he was an excellent pest deterrent and few of their food reserves had been nibbled on by rats or squirrels since his appearance.

The boy and plant had quickly become inseparable, to the point his bag now permanently contained a small pot half full with dirt and a whole lot of mice for Chompers to snack on.

To compensate, Link had sewn large pockets into his shorts where he now held his items.

Just like that, the Baba became part of the daily routine as though it had always been there.

Saria climbed up the ladder and took a seat next to the duo, legs dangling in the void.

“You know, the access to the Great Deku Tree is still blocked.”

As if to illustrate the point, Fado and Mido’s nagging voices echoed through the village.

It was clear Fado was fighting a losing battle and for once, Link sided with Mido.

If the Deku Tree asked them to stay away, then they should respect it’s demands and leave it be but the girl was stubborn and continued to argue.

Link shook his head at the blond who stomped away angrily and his plant friend imitated him.

Simply adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

A fairy whizzed past Saria and Mido who watched it bump into a fence then enter Link’s house.

They both starred in it’s direction for a few seconds, not quite registering what had just happened until…

“No way. NO. WAY.” Mido said in absolute shock. 

Saria felt a smile split her face in two. “YES WAY!” She took off running after the fairy, without acknowledging the “Still not a Kokiri though!” thrown at her back.

  
  


Finally! 

She never gave up hope that this day would come and she almost couldn’t believe her prayers bore fruit.

The Kokiri almost slipped from the ladder in her haste to greet Link _and his new fairy_.

“CHOMPERS NO!” Saria yelled in horror at the scene she was met with. Link jolted awake only to be met with a pair of wings being slurped up by his plant.

  
  


The boy sighed and put his hand out, rubbing his tired eyes with his other hand.

“Chompers. Spit it out.” Chompers did not spit it out.

“Chompers…” The plant turned it’s head away.

“I better not have to take it from you myself,” Link warned.

  
  


Finally, the plant lowered it’s head, visibly peeved it did not get to keep it’s meal, and opened it’s mouth, letting a slobbery fairy slip out and into his master’s hand.

“EW That is disgusting! What the heck is wrong with you!” the fairy angrily twinkled at Chompers then turned towards Link. “And YOU! How are you going to save Hyrule if you’re sleeping all the time! Now up! Up! We’re supposed to go meet the Great Deku Tree.”

  
  


Link stared at Saria then back, not knowing what to do because who? What? Why?

Saria giggled, “I’m sorry missus fairy, but I don’t believe you’ve given us your name”.

  
  


“Oh I’m sorry!” She switched her tone to a more polite one. “My name is Navi! From now on, I’ll be your companion, Link. Nice to meet you!”

Link starred with an expression of disbelief. 

“Really? You’re really my fairy?”, he asked in a tiny voice.

“Sure am!” she bobbed up and down “And the Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let’s get going!”

Link didn’t have to be told twice, he grabbed a whole bag of mice and put Chomper’s pot in his bag. The boy stood at the door, looking hesitantly towards Saria.

“Go, silly! The Tree summoned you!”

Link beamed and left to find the Great Deku Tree.

////////

Mido. 

It was always Farore damned Mido.

Link sighed as he felt the physical pain of his wallet becoming dangerously light. Why did he need a shield and sword anyway? It was only the great Deku Tree, it wasn't like he was going to encounter an enormous parasite creature that was living off of their guardian and would set it's disgusting eggs on him in an attempt to kill him.

And the sword. Mido was fully aware that there was only one sword in this forest and Link did not fancy being squished for it.

But as much as he disliked Mido, Link had to admit the Kokiri was honest. If he didn't want Link to see the Great Deku Tree, then he would have simply said so rather than making up excuses about needing equipment.

The Deku Tree expected him to make use of a sword.

So, Link crawled into the loop of rolling boulders and sprinted to the chest that hid their Kokiri treasure.

The blade was slightly chipped and the leather that covered it's handle was stained but the sword was overall in a good state. What intrigued Link was the the eye engraved into the iron. He was certain he had seen it on a rock before and wondered if, perhaps, it had been made by the same people.

With no sheath in sight, Link decided to slip the sword into his belt.

Link was surprised to see Babas on his way to the Deku Tree but happy to see a treat was more than enough for them to let him pass through (although Chomper had jealously requested pets and snacks of his own).

Navi the fairy had commended him on his smart idea but remained very far from the plants, not wanting to repeat her previous experience.

Link hoped Chompers would warm up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Babas did a terrible job of protecting the Great Deku Tree and the skultulas were not the kind of creatures that could be reasoned with or tamed, but at the very least the scrubs were willing to leave so long as Link prevented retaliation from their Queen.

However, Link didn't know what to make of the strange creatures that tried to eat him and were larger than him _right out of the egg_.

He could admit he was mildly terrified, but Chompers (What a good boy!) was a very good monster detector who snapped his mouth repeatedly whenever he felt movement ahead and even caught a few bats.

But when Link entered the Wide Open Space, he immediately knew Chompers was going to sit this one out.

And when he saw the humongous monstrosity that was crawling on the ceiling, he was incredibly happy he left the baba at the door.

No wonder the scrubs were terrified.

He shot it's eye with his recently acquired slingshot and went to town on it, slashing at the large yellow eyeball until it stopped moving. Of course, it didn't work on the first try but that's what the Deku nuts were for. Chompers was snapping his jaws. Link wasn't sure if he was panicking or encouraging but he appreciated when it stopped.

The enormous creature fell, and Link found himself a bit troubled by the way the life was snuffed out of it's body so suddenly. Like the strings were cut off of a marionette.

“Was that it?” Navi asked.

Link wasn't too sure, but there was no other doors or ways further into the tree so it must have been. He approached the dead monster.

The body was still warm. He didn't know why that surprised him. It had only been dead for a few minutes.

Up close, Link noticed that it's shell was a dark red and green rather than black, and there was soft dark brown hair were the shell did not cover. The way the eye bled down it's abdomen reminded him of the design on the sword.

Link had no idea what came over him, but he lifted his blade over his head and stabbed deep into the body.

“What are you doing?! It's already dead!” but Link kept going at it until the heart was exposed and carved out of the corpse.

“LINK NO! That! Is! Dissssss-! -Gusting!” she cried as Link took a large bite out of the raw flesh. Something warm was coursing through his veins, making him stronger by the second and Link took another bite. Is entire front was drenched in blood and his hair stuck to his cheeks.

It was about the size of his own head, or at least it was until Link ate it.

Wow, maybe Mido was onto something when he called him a weirdo.

“Goddess, I'm gonna barf...” the fairy retched when Link handed the leftovers to his plant and the trio started their trip back out.

They stopped at one of the ponds to wash the blood out. It was a mostly successful endeavor, however Link's clothes kept a faintly brown undertone and a lingering smell of blood.

“Well... At least we saved the Deku Tree?”

They did not save the Deku Tree.

Mido said something but the sound was nothing more than a buzz in his ears. Chompers bumped his head against Link's shoulder repeatedly but the boy kept walking towards the exit of the lost woods without anyone stopping him. They probably realized the Deku Tree was dead.

"Link, wait!" Saria caught up with him. Link tried to say something but it was one of those times when his voice wouldn't come out.

"So. You're leaving." he nodded. She tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. "I knew that you would leave the forest someday... Because you're different from us."

Link looked down. He knew that clearly. 

"But." She put a hand on his shoulder. "That's okay. Because we'll be friends forever, won't we?" He smiled at her, a little more genuinely.

Saria seemed satisfied at having pulled even just a small smile on his face and took an object out of her own satchel.

"Here. I want you to have it."

It was a beautiful wooden ocarina, white with a pink tint to it. Link recognized it as the one Saria played in their secret place, the same one she had taught him to play. The boy could only stare in wonder. Was she really giving him such a treasure?

"Think of me when you play it." 

Link knew for certain he would.


	5. Chapter 5

A very large owl gave Link indications on how to get to the castle. Link knew already, there was a sign right underneath the bird, but he didn't want to be rude and was just glad he wasn't fed to it's chicks. Navi huffed and puffed a lot though.

Link didn't think she was very patient.

The road was longer than they expected so they slept in a barn at Ranch Lon-Lon. The man they asked wasn't very nice and checked his bag multiple times for theft but still let them sleep so they counted it as a win.

They arrived at the castle town the next morning. The guards at the bridge starred. Which of the trio they were starring at, Link wasn't too sure but he walked faster anyway. Usually, when something bigger than you stares, it's hungry. Though Navi would probably call him a hypocrite if he said that out loud considering his meal of the much larger queen Gohma.

“Okay, Link! We're almost there! Castles are pretty big so we should see it if we continue on the main path. You've still got the emerald, right?” Link nodded. “Good! I'm not sure what it's supposed to do, but it seems very important so make sure you don't lose it! And stay close behind me! We don't know anything about all those adults so we need to be extremely- Link?”

The fairy looked behind her but Link and Chompers were gone.

“Oh my goddesses I'm a horrible guardian fairy! LIIIIIIIINK! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?!” she called but got no response. “Oh I deserve to be turned into dust!” she cried before taking flight into the first alley she could find, searching for the little hero-to-be.

Link struggled against the hand that covered his mouth and was pulling him away from the crowd. Chompers bravely defended him, pinching as hard as he could the offending person but his lack of dentition was not in his favor.

The boy was dragged through multiple empty streets before the person, a woman, let him go.

“I apologize for the rough treatment but I had to be discreet.”

Link pulled his sword out but immediately lowered it when he saw the woman.

She was very tall and muscular, probably why Link couldn't get her to let go.

Most importantly, she had white hair and red eyes. Just like him.

“Where are your parents? Stupid people should know not to leave you alone in town.” She approached but Link rose his sword once more and noticed in the back of his mind that she bore the same symbol as his sword. “I'm not going to hurt you.” she said. Somehow, her stern look made Link feel a little more safe and he let her come near.

Chompers wasn't exactly happy. He hissed and snapped at her but Link pet him reassuringly.

The woman pulled Link's hat off. He wanted to protest but she already had a handful of his hair in her hands and he'd like that to remain attached to his head. He could feel her braiding his hair, making sure to tie his bangs back as well. It felt kind of nice if he was honest. His hat was re-placed over his hair which was carefully tucked entirely beneath the green cloth.

“There. Being a Sheikah child these days isn't safe so make sure to keep your hair hidden. Goddess, you reek of blood too. Here.” The woman pulled a wallet full of rupees out and shoved it in his hands. “Buy yourself some clean clothes, have a meal and leave as soon as possible.”

“Uh...” The boy wasn't sure what to say.

“And don't be so trusting. Next time it might not be a fellow Sheikah dragging you away.” The woman pulled out a deku nut and Link immediately closed his eyes before the flash could burn his retinas.

When he opened them the woman was gone leaving a bag of rupees and a confused Link behind. Who was that person? If the occasion presented itself, Link would find her again. He had a lot of questions.

“There you are Link!” A fluttering ball of light bumped into Link's cheek, cradling him. “Don't you go off on your own again! I thought you got kidnapped!”

“Me too.”

“ _Excuse me?!_ ”

By the time the group found it's way back to the main road and bought himself some clothes under the guidance of Navi (green, of course), night was falling upon the kingdom of hyrule.

“Oh geez, that took way too long. We'll have to find you an inn for the night!”

“Inn?”

“It's this sort of house were in exchange for rupees, they'll give you a room for the night!”

Link nodded. He'd never heard about inns before, but it sounded pretty neat. He'd be able to change there too. His tunic was a little uncomfortable from the ill washed blood.

The streets were a bit scary at night so they stuck to the illuminated path until Navi pointed out the sign of an Inn.

A large fireplace kept the building warm. Link reveled in the comfort of it as he approached the counter where a man with a smile as big as his stomach greeted him.

“Hello!” Navi twinkled “We'd like a room please!” she spoke in Link's stead.

“You're lucky little man! That's my last room!”

“Oh no! Really?” Someone exclaimed, dejected.

The group turned around to see a girl around Link's age.


	6. Chapter 6

“ ‘mornin Link.” Malon yawned into her fist. She snickered at the sleepy groan she received in response. The forest boy was very intriguing at first, with his pretty fairy and the funny plant that accompanied him. She was a little hesitant to approach it but the boy, Link, had shown her how to feed him and Malon was quickly enthralled with Chompers.

She found it a little strange that he kept his hat on to sleep, but Link had been kind enough to share the bed with her so she didn’t say anything.

By the time Malon finished washing and changing in the bathroom, Link was up in a different set of clothes than he’d worn the day before and had Chompers back in his bag

“I was wonderin’… why are ya here in town?” the group climbed down the stairs for breakfast. “I’ve heard of fairy folk but I thought ya couldn’t leave the woods.”

The two took a seat, serving themselves a hearty breakfast of bread and jam, both of which were something new to Link but that he immensely enjoyed.

“I’m here with my da’ to deliver milk. but sometimes he’ll just- Poof!-” she snapped her fingers “- fall asleep, just like that! So I gotta stay in town ‘till he’s done with the delivery and if he’s not back I get the guards of the castle to check on him.”

She tore a large chunk of bread and chewed on it while Link listened with rapt attention.

“Buh da nue gardje wun leshen.” she swallowed. “They told me to get lost so, I dun’ really know what to do. Da’s probably still sleeping as well.”

“Well, we need to meet the princess today. Maybe we can get your dad as well!” Navi volunteered.

“Really? You’d help me?”

Link nodded.

“What in tarnation are ya doin’?!” Malon hissed, looking around for fear of Link getting caught.

After being rebuked (again) by the guard at gates, the two had backtracked for brainstorming. However, the boy had started climbing a vine as soon as it came in sight.

Link shrugged at her. They needed a way in and the vines were pretty solid. Seemed like a good plan to him so he climbed up and reached his hand out for her.

Malon hesitated for only a moment before following him up.

“Yer crazy.” she laughed. Breaking into the castle. Why not? They'd only be in huge trouble if they get caught. Link guided her in between guards and _were these people blind or was Link just that good?_ On one hand, forest folk were probably used to sneaking around for hunting purposes, on the other hand she was starting to fear for the royal family’s lives.

They jumped over the metal fence, walked right past a guard and swam through the moat to avoid the other patrolling guards until they eventually reached the Lon-Lon delivery carriage.

“That’s my da’!” the girl exclaimed ecstatic. She climbed up the carriage and indeed, there was a man with a large bushy moustache. Malon’s father looked very huggable in Link’s opinion. Link would not hug him, though.

While Malon checked her father’s state, Link searched for a way into the castle and very quickly noticed an opening in the wall where clean water spewed into the moat. He could probably make it if he jumped, but he’d risk wrecking Chomper’s pot or worst, dropping him in the water. He wasn’t sure if Babas could drown and had no intention of finding out today.

“I’m gonna go. Will y’all be okay?”

“We’ll be fi-!” but Link cut her off.

“Actually…” he said in a soft voice. Malon was pretty sure Navi had spoken for him every time before that so she was a bit surprised to see he wasn’t mute but apparently painfully shy. A painfully shy boy who broke into the castle successfully.

Link took the pot out of his bag as well as the bag of mice which seemed on the empty side.

“Would you mind looking after him for a while?”


	7. Chapter 7

After a very long speech which involved prophecies and a legend, the latter similar to the story the Great Deku Tree had told him but also quite different, the princess pulled him towards the window were on the other side, a man taller than any Hylian he’d seen in town with dark skin and flaming red hair bowed.

A polished golden gem throned on his forehead and almost immediately, Link realised he could see it because the man had looked straight at him, sending strong shivers down his spine.

“Don’t worry.” Zelda reassured him. “He doesn’t have any idea what we’re planning.”

Link had a very bad feeling about this entire quest but accepted Zelda’s letter when from the corner of his eye, he noticed someone in the entrance of the courtyard and Link gulped. 

The woman (Sheikah, she had called herself) was tapping her foot with a distinctly disappointed look. The young boy marched towards her under the curious gaze of the princess and was met with a hand.

Sheepishly, Link handed her her purse back.

“You and I both know this is not what you should be giving back.” so Link plunged his hand down his front and pulled seven more which seemed to both amuse and annoy the woman.

“Stealing is bad. Don’t do it.” she chastised.

“In his defense, your guards suck.”

“Fair enough. You do make a good Sheikah for a child raised in the woods though, don’t you? ”

“Sheikah? What’s a Sheikah?” Navi’s tinkling voice rang confused.

“The Sheikah are an ancient clan sworn to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule. I am Impa, the last Sheikah residing in Hyrule. Or rather I was until you came out of your forest.” the last part, she aimed at Link. “I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold.” Of that, Impa did not look very happy.

“You are very brave to set on this quest… You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren’t you?” it seemed that Link’s involvement bothered her more than she let on, but Link kept silent and listened to her explanations. Saria’s ocarina was a blessing when Link failed to whistle and instead spluttered everywhere, but at the very least he eventually learned Zelda’s lullaby and was escorted out, carried over Impa’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was kind of comfortable if he was honest.

“Death mountain is home to the Goron people. Up there is where you will find the spiritual stone of fire. But it is also place to many dangers.” Almost on instinct, Link caught the projectile she sent him and realised it was the purse she had first given him in Castletown.

“If you need help, don’t hesitate to ask the villagers of Kakariko at the foot of the mountain. Tell them Impa sent you.” She pointed towards a village in the distance with red roofs and a mill and Link turned to look.

When he turned back to thank her Impa was gone.

\---------

I'll be redrawing this soon-ish but it's still a good reference for what Link's new clothes look like so here goes 


	8. Chapter 8

Imagine being trampled by a horse. Then imagine being run over by the carriage. Then imagine being stepped on by the soldier escort.

This would accurately describe how Link felt when he woke up from his brief “surprise nap” after meeting his first Goron.

And by meeting, he meant of course being body slammed.

The Goron had not stopped in it’s course, probably thinking it hit a rock and not a ten year old but it did not stop Navi from yelling profanities at the retreating living rock which happily continued it’s way down the mountain.

Bruised and battered, Link continued his way up _very carefully_ and did his best not to cry. The entrance to the Goron village was a sight for sore eyes, and the hungry and tired boy was ready to sell them his soul for a bed and food.

Of course, learning not only that they had neither of those, but also that the village chief refused to acknowledge him because he was in a bad mood made Link want to choke chief Darunia with one of their flower bombs but for once, his selective mutism was a blessing that prevented him from speaking these thoughts out loud.

Walking around in an attempt to brainstorm, Link was hit by yet another inattentive Goron.

Great.

Calmly, Link stormed out of the village to the place where he’d seen plenty of flower bombs upon which he could let off steam.

He grabbed the first one he saw, the cut stem immediately starting to smoke. It was amazing how therapeutic even just the idea of destruction was.

“What do you have there Link?” Navi asked, suspicious.

Link lifted the bomb over his head like a trophy and tossed it. 

“LINK NO!” Navi looked down at the imminent explosion then back at Link. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Chaos is not a proper stress relief!!!”

Link would argue that, but the sound of the bomb going off would have covered up his voice anyway so instead he looked down at the result of his desperate need for anger management and was surprised to see he’d just opened up a way to… was that the cavern the Goron chief had spoken of? 

Oh.

_Oh._

Darunia couldn’t possibly refuse the savior of his village now, could he?


	9. Chapter 9

Heat engulfed the cavern, a cavern far larger than Link had expected. incandescent sparks floated lazily over a pit of lava, circling a few platforms it seemed the hero would have to do with to move around. Link pulled his wool tunic off, leaving him in a thin white shirt, and tied it around his waist. 

Link was very glad he hadn’t brought Chompers to dry or burn to death. He’d have to get Malon a very nice gift.

The platform directly in front of the entrance had some sort of strange contraption with two large metallic orbs stacked on top of each other. The jump across the fiery pit was a close call, Link stumbled a little but at least he could now take a closer look at the machine.

“What is that?” Navi voiced his questions out loud. He didn’t know, but he could tell there were many symbols all over it’s surface, all repeated in different patterns. Could it be writing? Certainly not Hylian, that was for sure.

Link went to touch the engravings, but as soon as his fingers made contact with the metal,a tingle went through his body and a blue light invaded the writing, illuminating each word, as well as what Link could now see was another Sheikah symbol on it’s “face”. It opened it’s somehow judging eye and stared down at Link with it’s glowing blue gaze. Link blinked back at the machine then down at his hand.

“Was that…? Did I-” The light became red and Link barely avoided it’s powerful projectile, scrambling to reach the other side of the cavern.

Only once the sound of it’s seeking eye was gone did Link dare look back at the flickering light shutting down, the eye closing as though the metal being was merely falling asleep.

“Let’s not to touch that kind of stuff in the future.”

Link wholeheartedly agreed and continued on his way, trying not to think of the empowering energy he had felt coursing through his veins.

Giant fire breathing lizards were not in his plans (though maybe if he had just asked what a dodongo was, it would have been) but it seemed fate did not care much for Link’s opinion and so Link slashed at it, dodging swinging tails and blazing breaths. Finally, the creature ceased to move and Link sighed in relief. 

He was still bruised from his encounter with the Gorons, and he’d obtained small burns in the cavern. The exercise of climbing the mountain and jumping over numerous pits-of-certain-agonizing-death had not done much for his physical or mental state either. Link was exhausted and could only hope he would soon be done.

“GET BACK!” Navi shouted in time for Link to catch the heavy, seizure like pulsation of the scaled body’s imminent explosion.

Just as Link managed to slip in a small cavity, burnt flesh splattered all across the room before leaving only the faint sound of sizzling.

Link peeked out of his hideout just as something _warm and scaly_ shifted against his leg.

Slowly, Link lifted his blade back up before looking down, feeling infinitely less threatened and a lot more like a terrible person when he saw what was sleepily cuddling up against him.

The small, vivid green Dodongo opened it’s eyes at the movement and barked in curiosity.

Link had the horrible realization that he had just orphaned the cutest baby he’d ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh by the three great gods, Nayru, Farore, Din and EVERY DEITIES ON THIS CURSED LAND, you cannot keep the Dodongo!”

Link ignored the fairy and tossed a bomb into an enormous cranium’s gaping bony eye before continuing on his way to let another bomb go into the second eye, all that with a baby Dodongo comfortably settled in an improvised baby carrier against his chest.

Navi’s tiny blue and purple shiny cape twirled as she puffed, irritated.

“Chompers was one thing. THIS-” she gestured, not that her charge saw ”-is going to grow into a horse sized, fire breathing lizard! It’s a terrible idea!”

With an ear-shattering “POW!”, the giant skull’s jaws slammed open shaking the entire cavern.

Only once all movement had ceased did Link dare let go of the rope bridge and make his way down.

“This is going to come back to bite you in the- Hey! Listen to me!” but the boy walked in the now wide open mouth of the monstrous skeleton and crawled through the teeny tiny passageway at the end of it. 

At first, it appeared similar to the Dodongo nests they had seen along the way protected by the full grown beasts but the further Link went, the larger the claws that dug the space became. Link’s eyes widened when he realized that whatever had been working on this tunnel had caused a rockfall which he’d have to climb to reach the other side of.

Finally, his hands reached an exit. Link had been hoping the owner of the humongous claws had starved to death but the sight that greeted him when he popped out with the baby Dodongo at his side was nothing less than nightmare fuel.

“Still want to keep a Dodongo?” Navi supplied, unhelpfully.

The mountainous beast roared, and Link ran for his life, throwing himself just at the edge of the fire pit and barely avoiding instant death.

The creature on his chest whimpered in fear, digging itself into Link’s stomach in an attempt to hide.

King Dodongo, for that was what Link would call it for now, braked when it realized it’s prey was gone and turned around, dust, dirt and rock spreading like a cloud around it’s gigantic claws. Instinctively, Link grabbed Navi before the giant’s gaping mouth could draw her in and ran once again. Even the extra weight of the creature on his chest was barely enough to keep him grounded. Link dug his fingers into the hard ground, praying for a way out. 

Was this how he would die? Swallowed like a fly, not even making it halfway through his quest?

“Link, look! A bomb over there!”

The young Sheikah lifted his face and saw, right there, barely two meters further and facing the same battle as the trio a flower bomb, held back by it’s strong stem.

Link pulled at the ground, as though he were climbing a vertical surface, slowly making his way to the plant. Right there! It was right there! 

Just a little more… 

...Yes!

Link ripped the stem with more than a little satisfaction and King Dodongo loudly swallowed the weapon.

He should have expected it, really since he’d seen a Dodongo explode but Link still managed to be surprised by the enormous impact and fell ass over teakettle in the middle of a glorious shower of guts and blood.

Shaking with nerves and full of apprehension, Link approached the body. It was obvious the thing must have been dead, there was no way anything would survive that but it couldn’t be helped. 

Just like last time, Link felt a strange sort of compulsion to consume the heart of his enemy and share it with his new companion.

“Alright. I guess you’ve earned it.” Navi said, sounding extremely disgusted.

Link was just happy to finally have food in his stomach.

Bloody, tired, burned and bruised but at least pleasantly full, Link made his way back to the Goron village with a smug grin on his lips when the first Goron looked at his state in astonishment and the smile lasted him all the way. Link stomped his blood-soaked foot on wide-eyed Chief Darunia’s decorated carpet.

“So can we have the ruby now?” 

The boulder-man blinked at the fairy then at Link then back at Navi before throwing his head back, howling with laughter. For a moment, Link feared the man was mocking them, mocking their effort and all the close encounters with death they had just gone through until a hearty (and a bit painful, might he had) slap was administered to his back, almost throwing him across the room.

“Well done!” the goron bellowed, elated “Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo’s cavern until our stomachs burst!” he laughed again, attracting the Gorons from the close surroundings.

“What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story… I can’t believe that the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers!” Link made sure to look as innocent as possible, looking anywhere but at the weight against his stomach.

“And that big rock blocking the cave… All that trouble must have been caused by that Ganondorf! He said he’d only open the cave if we gave him the stone. You, on the other hand, risked your life for us!”

Link took a step back but the joyous Goron surrounded his shoulders with a strong, mildly crushing arm. “Kid, I like you! How’s about you and I become Sworn Brothers?!” 

Hoping this meant he would survive, Link quickly nodded despite having absolutely no idea what Sworn Brothers was supposed to mean.

“No big ceremonies needed! Just take this as a token of gratitude!”

Could this be it? Would he finally finally obtain what he was looking for? Link and Navi both cheered as the large Goron presented a large ruby, mounted on a golden ornament. The spiritual stone of Fire was finally in their possession! 

“What a fine picture of a warrior you make, brother!” another uninvited slap made it’s way on Link’s back. “The way you look reminds of that old Sheikah story.” 

Sheikah? Now that interested Link. 

“The god of the Sheikah once roamed the land, just as Din did this red mountain. They say he could absorb the essence of his ennemies and purge the malice from their souls. Of course, as a Sheikah you don't need me to tell you that! Ah, but maybe don’t tell the hylians I said that...”

Link’s stomach dropped and he patted his head to find that, indeed, he lost his hat.

If Impa didn’t murder him, whatever it was she was afraid of on his behalf probably would.

After a close encounter with Death by Goron Hugs, Link ran all the way back, praying he’d only dropped it on his way. No luck. And there was no way Link was getting back in the cavern as tired as he was. 

Link wasn’t sure what to do. Impa had warned him specifically against Castle Town so he couldn’t go to the inn back there. Would Kakariko be fine? _But what if it wasn’t?_ No. He’d have to go back to Lon-Lon ranch, no matter how tired he was.

Link made his way down the mountain, positively dead on his feet and left the gate, thankful the dark of the night hid both the color of his hair and the blood on his shirt.

He stumbled past a brooding man sitting at the bottom of the tree from the village’s entrance, feeling like, just maybe, he’d overestimated himself.

“Hey Link… Are you alright?”

“No.” 

Link passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

The smell. Link had no idea what was smelling like that, warm and savoury and most probably very delicious but it was enough incentive to wake up and greet the day as if he hadn’t just lived the most exhausting day of his life.

His eyes opened to a ceiling of wooden planks and walls of stone and mortar.

“Oh, hello dear! Finally awake? You had quite the nasty bruises but nothing a good potion can’t take care of.”

Link stared at the woman who had already turned back towards her cooking pot. Where was Navi? Where was Barky? Where was his brand new tunic? his sword? his shield?!

**_Where was the Goron Ruby?!_ **

Link removed the heavy comforter that kept him in bed, noticing that nowhere in sight were his missing items or friends.

“Have a seat, luv. I’ll have lunch ready in a jiffy.” She spurred him on.

Link was worried for Navi, but he didn’t want to seem rude and the food smelled like nothing he’d ever eaten before so he took a seat at the large wooden table and waited patiently as the lady stirred, then took a sip of the food.

Apparently satisfied, she filled a bowl and brought it to Link along with a slice of bread.

“Thank you.” Link whispered, unable to speak as loud as he’d wished. He wasn’t sure how and why he was brought here but he was very glad such a nice person had been taking care of him, especially since he was very hungry. The woman smiled, starting to fill a few other bowls and spreading them on the table along with spoons, glasses and two pitchers filled with water, apparently expecting more than just the two of them.

“You’re welcome to more if you’re hungry. Hylia knows growing young men like you need to eat their fill. Now if only my own boy would do the same… That boy could be mistaken for a strand of grass if not for the color!” 

Link smiled at the mental image of a strand of grass with arms and legs.

The meal had been truly delicious, Link had devoured it and a second helping in record time and was pondering whether a third helping would be pushing it when the door opened. A man with a mustache white from old age, followed by a group of large men made their way around the table, the head of the group settling in front of the young boy. At the tail end of the group was a man, mostly limbs and bone with a permanent grimace etched on his face who closed the door before taking the last seat on the far end of the table.

The man with a large mustache but not a strand of hair on his head greeted him with a large smile.

“Now that’s a sight for sore eyes! Glad to see ye awake young man! Wouldn’t do good to have our future captain of the guards knocked out now, would it lad?” 

Captain of the _What_.

**_What_ **

“Didnae expect little Impa to have kids of her own but yer a nice surprise. Hylia knows we need more of the _good ones_. Hows’ yer mother treating you?”

_Good ones. Good ones. Good what exactly???_

_And his mother? As far as he knew, he didn’t have one. What was he supposed to say?!_

“Its, uh… She’s good...?”

Right answer, it seemed, for the man grinned wider, chewing opened mouth on a potato. 

“Yeah? You treat yer mum good. Make sure you listen to her and ye’ll be a great soldier for the royal family when yer all grown up!” The man slapped him on the arm.

“What if he doesnae want to be a soldier?” a voice, grouchy and obviously displeased asked. Link turned towards the thin man who had spoken. 

_“Here we go again”_ , one of the other men murmured.

“What do ye mean, silly boy! He’s a Sheikah! Of course he’ll work for the King!” Mustache man exclaimed already visibly irritated.

“Nae all Sheikah have worked for the royal family.” he said simply and sipped on the stew.

Mustache man looked like a smoking tomato. “Those blasphemous traitors are nae welcome in this country! There is only one goddess and any man, woman or child that thinks otherwise can go to calamity!” he ranted, obviously not on his first row with the gangly man, nostrils flaring. “The only Sheikah I’ll welcome with open arms are Impa and her loyal blood, _the good kind of Sheikah_ , and that is final!” he emphasised with a heavy fist that shook the entire table.

Oh. 

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Link needed to leave before they found out he wasn’t, in fact, Impa’s “blood”. Preferably yesterday.

“Sorry about that, lad.” Large mustache man said calmly, as though the whole argument hadn’t happened. “ I nae like this kind of disrespect for yer mother and ye.”

The smile on Link’s face felt very awkward. “I-it’s okay. But, I… uh.” Farore did Link hate when his voice escaped him. He took a deep breath and continued. “My things… I-I need to go find them.“

“Of course, of course!” The man exclaimed, good-naturedly but it was tainted by his previous words.

“You take care of yourself now, luv. Don’t come back to us all bruised up again.”

Link gave his thanks and ran out of the house like his pants were on fire.

What was he supposed to do now? He’d lost his equipment and his companions and he had no idea where to find them. Plus, he was clearly in hostile territory. 

He yelped when a hand tapped his shoulder, scaring him half to death. It was the bony man from before with…

“Link!” Navi called out, zooming past the man and into Link’s hands, both very happy to see each other. “You need to stop worrying me like that!” 

“Sorry.” he didn’t feel apologetic though, only reassured. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Thank you, mister.” Link accepted his items gratefully only to be bonked on the top of his head once the baby Dodongo (and wow, the man actually carried it without flipping out!) was in his arms.

“Yer lucky these tossers couldn’t pour water out of a boot if there was instructions on the heel. Stupid royalists, the lot of them. Disgusting”

Link didn’t understand half of that sentence but still nodded along, happy to have his tiny fire lizard, his fairy and his bloody tunic back.

“Disgusting.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was a pleasant feeling, to know that they had someone on their side willing to help. 

Link graciously accepted a brown cap in which he tucked his re-braided hair and gave the helpful anti-royalist his deepest thanks before turning away from Kakariko village and heading southward, were Lon-Lon ranch could be seen in the distance.

The trio hitched a ride on a cart and arrived in a very short amount of time, walking the rest of the way with a skip in their step. 

Not even the rude greeting of a farmer (Ingo was his name) could deter Link's good mood. After all, they had two of the three keys to the sacred realm and it hadn't even been a full week! _And_ they had more information about his people! 

At this rate they would be on their way to the Sheikah same time next week. Link couldn't be more pleased, or so he thought until he saw The Horses. 

The young Sheikah stared in awe, mouth gaping at the magnificent beasts he didn't have the chance to examine from the cart earlier. 

Everywhere the horses were trotting freely, or galloping at a speed he could never dream to reach on foot and smack dab in the middle of the open enclosure was Malon, singing to a gorgeous foal.

  
Screw the third key, _Link already was in the sacred realm._

Link changed his mind, this place was Calamity.

The cuccos, it seemed, absolutely loathed Link and Link loathed the demonic beasts in return. 

Every single time he walked into their eyesight they would go nuts, running after him like a pack of starving Wolfos.

Although unlike the Wolfos, Cuccos refused food offerings so Link had no other choice but to climb a roof and wait for them to leave.

He wondered if perhaps, in a past life, he may have offended the awful beasts’ patron deity.

Malon seemed to find it hilarious, that and how amazed he was at the existence of milk- 

_“You squeeze it out of WHAT?!”_

Yeah, that one got Navi laughing too. Link was sometimes confused at the fairy’s extensive knowledge of things outside Kokiri forest. 

“Come on, they don’t bite!” Malon snickered, pulling his hand closer to the cow’s udder. Frankly, Link absolutely did not believe her but for some Din damned reason decided to follow her instructions. Gotta earn his keep or something like that. 

The Sheikah (with his most incriminating features hidden under a cap) put on the most determined expression he’d ever taken and pulled on the udder…

Only to jump back in surprise, stumble on a bucket and fall ass over teakettle into the hay off another cow, serenely munching on the dry strands.

The silence was broken by an absolute roar of laughter, Malon rolling on the ground as Link’s face turned progressively redder.

‘Ya should- YA SHOULDA SEEN YER FACE!” She cried with laughter. He glared in response but it only made the girl laugh harder.

“F-fine!” He stuttered, pushing himself back up. “I-if you’re g-going to- going to l-laugh then I’ll j-just leave!” he pouted, crossing his arms for emphasis 

“Aww! But we were havin’ fun!” she pulled the most powerful puppy dog eyes she could and aimed them right at his soul. “Can’t ya stay just _one more day_?”, she pleaded. “I promise I’ll be nice! Ish.”

Link pretended to think about it but Navi intervened before he could accept.

“Link, we really, _really_ should move on to our mission! We’re only missing the Zoras’ key and the princess is counting on us!” Link grimaced because he kind of wanted to stay a couple more days (especially since Chompers had now a permanent residence in the LonLon family kitchen) but Malon’s face lit up.

“YER ON A MISSION FOR THE PRINCESS?! Can I come? Please, please please puhleeeeaaaaaase?” she begged on her knees.

Link looked at Navi then back at Malon. 

...The fairy didn’t exactly look against it and to be honest, he really wanted to hang out more with his new friend. 

Link nodded, a grin splitting his face.

“Awesome! Where are we going?” She cried, extatic.

“The last key should be in the Zora Domain.” Navi reported dutifully. “If we start marching eastward in the morning, we should arrive by tomorrow evening.”

So of course they left in the middle of the night, when no-one would know to stop two children from leaving on a life-threatening adventure, stealing the ranch's prized foal while they were at it.


	13. Chapter 13

Epona had been tied down and fed and Barky was dozing in his “baby carrier” which was really Link’s green wool tunic tied around his shoulders. The two had to climb a metal gate, closing the passageway to limit monster presence.

It didn’t work all that well to be honest, but at least Octoroks were, similarly to Deku Baba, willing to be fed. Malon had learned an awful lot about monsters in the past week. She kind of hoped Chompers reproduced on the ranch.

Tektite, however, she gladly let Link take down. They would both be very happy if they never saw one again.

“When I was on death mountain, one jumped on top of me.” Link said as explanation for his excessive violence. Malon could understand.

They paused in front of a chorus of coloured frog to eat, enjoying the songs they croaked until it was time to get back on track.

“That’s. That’s a lot of climbing.” Malon said, hesitant in the face of the slippery slopes that separated them from Zora domain but Link took her by the hand and kept her standing (even though he slipped himself once or twice). 

Finally, a pedestal appeared in their sight, right in front of what could only be the largest waterfall in Hyrule.

“Is that it?” Malon walked ahead of Link and Navi. “Where’s the Zora?”

Link shrugged, his cheeks puffed up. If he had just climbed _aaaaaall_ of that for nothing he was going to be really miffed.

“Ah! See that symbol?” Navi pointed out the engraving of the Triforce in the pedestal. “It’s the royal family’s emblem. Maybe if you used the song Impa taught you something will happen?”

Malon stepped away from the stone, leaving Link to hesitantly take her place, his ocarina now out of the satchel.

“Okay.” he exhaled, took the instrument to his lips and played the tune.

  
  


“What now?” Link asked but finally the waterfall started to thin in the middle until a stone statue protruded from the top of a large passageway, now visible.

The children grinned at each other. 


End file.
